A Tyrant in Equestria!
by Pokemon Freak 100
Summary: After losing to his good twin brother Lex in another battle for a different world, Chance finds himself in the world of Equestria! And now, the Mane 6 along with Discord and the princesses must stop him! Can they defeat this tyrant and put an end to his wrong doings? Or is Equestria actually doomed this time? Find out in this fanfic!
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new fanfic of mine about my two OCs Chance and Lex (me) in Equestria! This takes place after the events of Gumball's New Enemy! Dragon Ball Z style! (my last fanfic). For those of you who don't know, Chance is an OC of mine who is the evil twin brother of Lex and is based off of the villain Frieza from Dragon Ball Super. In this fanfic, Chance will be coming to Equestria as he currently is. Like Chance, Lex is based off of a Dragon Ball Super character, which is Goku. If there are any errors in this fanfic or things that I'm missing like feats or anything related, I will be happy to change them. How will Equestria deal with this tyrant? Find out in the chapter where it all begins!**

Chance was floating into the new world in outer space unconscious. He was brought here after a star had exploded and became a dimensional void. If not for his powers allowing him to survive in voids, he would've been a goner. He had been defeated by his twin brother Lex once again in the other world. Even with his gold form without having the stamina problem it used to have wasn't enough for the new Super Saiyan Blue form that had brought him to his loss. Chance often awoke from his unconsciousness, but went back unconscious due to his severe injuries from the devastating kamehameha that Lex delivered.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

The Mane 6 were gathered in Princess Twilight's castle. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to act up. Her whole body began to shiver.

"W-w-wow m-m-my p-pinkie s-s-senses are t-t-tingling." said Pinkie Pie shivering.

"What could it possibly be this time darling?". asked Rarity in concern.

"N-n-no i-idea. But it's s-s-something very bi-i-i-i-ig." replied Pinkie Pie still shivering.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't beat!" said Rainbow Dash pounding her hoof. None of the Mane 6 had any idea that they were all about to face the biggest threat that they have ever faced.

Meanwhile, back in outer space...

Chance awoke frok unconsciousness once again, but this time, he stayed conscious. His whole body ached, his vision was blurry, and he was unsteady. He began to think...

 _"U_ _uuugggghhhhh...where...where am I?"_ Chance slowly looked around, observing the new world. He had then realized that this world was different than the last one he was in.

"A...a new world?" Chance managed to speak. Despite his unsteadiness and body aches, he managed to stretch and crack his neck. He then began to regain his normal vision and have steadiness again.

"Well, since my pathetic do-good twin brother Lex interfered with my plans for the last world, I won't play as much games with this world." said Chance remembering his fight with Lex in the other world. Just the thought of it made him fill up with rage and embarrassment.

"Now where can you find a life supporting planet in a world like this?" asked Chance to himself. He then noticed a solar system not too far away from where he was.

"A solar system! Yes! Mwahahahahaha! It's time for a new era for this world! The Chance conquers all era! Hahahahaha!" laughed Chance evilly. He then flew towards the solar system at a very high speed.

Meanwhile back in Equestria in Twilight's castle...

Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to worsen. She began to shiver faster and began jumping in the air!

"W-w-w-what's going o-o-o-on? W-w-whatever this thing i-i-is, it's a d-d-doozie!" asked Pinkie Pie shivering even faster.

"You know Pinkie Pie, I too feel like there's something big coming." said Applejack with a worried look on her face. And since she has the element of honesty, the Mane 6 knew that something wasn't right.

"Well, we may not know what it is yet, but whatever it is, I'm sure we can pull through it if we all work together!" said Twilight remembering all the dangerous villains they faced in the past.

"Right!" shouted the Mane 6 hoofbumping each other.

Meanwhile back in outer space...

Chance was going around, looking at and observing the different planets he flew past. He was searching for energy of living beings. This is how he would find the life supporting planet he was after.

"Hmm. This planet doesn't appear to have life either. That's quite dissappointing". said Chance dissappointed with the results.

But however, just as he went a little further, he felt a strong presence on a planet nearby. This was the planet that contained Equestria!

"Wait a minute, I sense something. Could it be?". said Chance looking around for another planet he hasn't searched yet. He then found an Earth like planet. This was the planet of Equestria!

"Yes! Mwahahahahaha! I knew I'd find a life supporting planet! Now to make a grand entrance! Hehehe!" laughed Chance observing the new found planet.

Meanwhile back in Equestria...

At the castle of Princess Celestia and Luna, Princess Celestia began to feel uncomfortable and worried.

"What is it Tia?". asked Luna standing next to her on her throne.

"I'm not certain, but I feel as if there is a huge threat coming for all of Equestria". said Princess Celestia looking at the ceiling of the castle.

"You are not the only one sister". said Luna having drips of sweat from anxiety rolling down her head.

Just then, a royal guard entered the room.

"Princess, are you alright?" asked the guard.

"Oh yes. I'm just feeling...anxious." replied Princess Celestia with sweat dripping from her head. She and her sister Luna didn't know exactly what it was, but they were prepared for something big to come.

"I'll tell Twilight and her friends to be on the look out for anything suspicious." said Princess Celestia preparing to write a letter to Twilight.

"Good idea. I have a feeling we may need them." said Princess Luna.

Meanwhile back in outer space...

Chance began approaching the planet laughing like a maniac.

"Hehehehehe! Ahhahahahahahaha! Here I come future minions! Hehehe!" laughed Chance as he flew closer to the planet.

Meanwhile back at Princess Twilight's castle...

The Mane 6 were now all beginning to feel uneasy.

"O-o-o-oh b-b-b-boy-y-y-y!" said Pinkie Pie shivering even more wildly than before.

"Wow Pinkie! I've never seen your pinkie sense act up this wild!" said Twilight shocked at what she was witnessing. She knew that there was something seriously wrong.

"Spike, I need you to-" said Twilight trying to tell Spike to send a letter to the princess, but Spike began to feel queasy. He then coughed up a letter from Princess Celestia.

"A letter from the princess!" said Twilight picking up the scroll with her telekinesis. She then unrolled it and read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight, My sister and I are having an uneasy feeling that something big is coming to Equestria. It could be just anxiety, but I need you and your friends to check for anything suspicious. -Princess Celestia." said Twilight.

"Well, she isn't the only one. Now that you mention it, the animals have been acting strange too. It's like they're taking cover for something." said Fluttershy.

"I see. Spike, get a scroll and quill ready. We need to let Princess Celestia know that she isn't the only one that's having weird feelings." said Twilight. Spike then ran to get the paper and quill.

Meanwhile in outer space...

Chance was now entering the atmosphere of the new life supporting planet. Things are not looking good for Equestria.

"Yes! Yes! Ehhehehehehe! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahhahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance as he dove into the planet's atmosphere like a diving pool. He then zipped through the clouds with excitement, thinking about what he will want to do with this planet.

"Now let's see... what will these beings call me after I conquer the planet and possibly the universe? Master Chance? King Chance? Emperor Chance? I'll let them decide. Will they build a statue of me? Of course they will! And out of gold! Hehehe! Oh I can't wait to see what kind of world this is so I could spread fear wherever I go!" said Chance with a huge and evil grin on his face. He then flew down lower and found land.

"We're coming in for a land! Hahahahaha!" laughed Chance as he flew down to the ground. He then levitated himself down to the ground completely and began to look around. As he observed his new surroundings, Chance began to wonder what kind of life exactly lived on this particular planet.

"Now it's time to find the beings on this planet so I can show them who their new boss is! Ehehehehehehe!" said Chance making his evil laugh again. He then flew off into the distance in search of any life.

Meanwhile back at Princess Celestia's castle...

Princess Celestia had just received the letter from Twilight. She then began to panic. She had never had any anxiety like this before.

"Oh my goodness! What- what is this feeling that I'm getting?!" asked Princess Celestia panting heavily.

"Tia! Whatever we are worried about, I feel like it's in Equestria somewhere!" said Princess Luna also beginning to panic.

"I'll tell Twilight and Cadence to meet me here at once. This is an emergency!" said Princess Celestia writing another letter to Twilight anxiously.

Meanwhile back at Twilight's castle...

Pinkie Pie's pinkie senses began to go haywire!

"W-w-w-wow! W-w-whatever it is, it's h-h-h-here! I-i-i-it's h-h-h-here!" said Pinkie Pie shivering more than ever.

"Girls, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this. Let's just-" said Twilight before Spike began to gag again. He then coughed up another letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight then grabbed the scroll with her telekinesis and read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight, My sister and I are beginning to panic after receiving your letter. It struck us just after we read it. Whatever we are all panicking about might be in Equestria. You and your friends meet me along with Luna and Cadence at the castle. We will discuss from there. -Princess Celestia" said Twilight.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's hustle everypony!" said Applejack.

"Right! Girls, let's go!" said Twilight storming out with the rest of the Mane 6.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Equestria...

Chance was flying in mid air, still searching for any signs of life.

"There has to be life somewhere here. My senses DO NOT LIE!" said Chance flying at a faster speed.

Meanwhile back at Princess Celestia and Luna's castle...

Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 ran into the room where Princess Celestia and Luna were. Princess Cadence was already there.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay!" said Princess Celestia showing a sign of relief.

"We came here as soon as we could Princess Celestia." replied Twilight.

"We've come to discuss about the strange feeling we've all been getting." said Princess Cadence. She has been suffering the same condition as the other princesses.

"While we are still not sure what is out there, we will need to keep our guard up. Twilight, you and your friends should hold on to the Elements of Harmony. We may need them." said Princess Celestia.

"Right! I kinda figured we were going to need them!" said Twilight. She then opemed up the chest containing the elements and gave each of the Mane 6 their elements.

Just then, Discord appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing an orange hawaiian shirt with sunglasses and carrying a suitcase.

"Ahhhh...that was a fine vacation. Oh! Am I interrupting anything important?" said Discord with a slight grin as he slithered around the Mane 6 like a snake.

"Now is not the time for games Discord. We have to be on the lookout for a possible threat to all of Equestria." said Twilight in a serious tone. Discord knew something was up.

"Oh! I see. Mind if I tag along? I promise not to do anything bad." said Discord holding up his right hand.

"Grr...fine. You can come too." groaned Twilight.

"Yes! Thank you very much! I finally get to go on an adventure with my best friends!" said Discord stretching his arms around the Mane 6.

Princess Celestia walked up to Twilight and whispered in her ear.

"I believe Discord could really help us out now, Twilight. If this, whatever it is, is powerful enough to destroy all of Equestria, Discord could be a major powerhouse." whispered Princess Celestia. This statement made Twilight think for a moment.

"You're right. I mean, Discord is trustworthy now." said Twilight realizing what Princess Celestia was talking about.

"So it's settled." said Princess Celestia.

"I already have Shining Armor and the guards keeping watch of the Crystal Empire. And he's keeping a VERY close eye on Flurry Heart." said Princess Cadence.

However, just at this very moment, Chance spotted the Crystal Empire!

At the outskirts of the Crystal Empire...

Chance observed the huge city with the enormous crystal sticking out from the center grinning and laughing evilly.

"Ehhehehehe! That place over there looks quite fascinating! Hahahahaha!" said Chance still grinning evilly. He then flew off towards the Crystal Empire.

 **Oh no! Chance is heading for the Crystal Empire! And even worse, the princesses and the Mane 6 now with Discord still have no idea! How will they find out about there new threat? Can they save the Crystal Empire in time? Can Shining Armor and the guards at least distract Chance for a while? Or will Chance go on a huge killing spree? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chance Strikes!

**WARNING! CONTAINS BLOOD AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE!**

As Chance hovered above the crystalized city, he descended to the ground and began to look around. But what he saw shocked him. He saw a crowd of citizen ponies staring at him. They witnessed what looked like to be a tall and skinny young adult human with spiky hair, a black skull t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"PONIES?! THIS WORLD CONTAINS LIVING PONIES?! I'm tell you these worlds are getting weirder and weirder!" said Chance still in shock and confusion. He didn't know how to react at first. The citizens remained staring in shock. But then he thought...

" _Well Chance, everyone has to start somewhere. And it looks like this is your place to start since you're already here. And because of that.._."

"Ahem." Chance cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Greetings citizen ponies. My name is Chance. I am an extremely powerful being looking for a world to rule." said Chance aloud to the crowd of ponies still staring at him in shock.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" spoke a background pony. Chance was annoyed by this because he took it as an insult. But since these ponies were ants compared to him, he decided to give them one last chance before he loses it.

"Well, let me tell you. It means surrender your world to me now or face a nightmare beyond your worse!" said Chance in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Never!" replied the same background pony. The crowd began to make negative comments towards chance. Chance growled in annoyance due to this and the memories of losing to Lex again were rushing through his head.

"Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." said Chance with an evil grin. He then fired a red laser beam from his index finger, striking an entire row of ponies in the head, killing them instantly. The crowd began to panic and run away.

"I'm not through with you insects yet! Hehehehehe!" said Chance flying up in the air and firing more lasers. Each laser either killed a pony, or destroyed part of a building.

"Ahh...this is just the therapy I needed. Some more target practice! Pony edition! Hahahahaha!" laughed Chance firing more lasers in random directions.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

Princess Cadence began to have a bad feeling about the Crystal Empire.

"The Crystal Empire! I feel like it's in danger! And I feel the strong presence again!" said Princess Cadence in a scared tone of voice. She began to worry about Shining Armor, her kingdom, and especially Flurry Heart.

"You are not the only one. We must get there at once!" said Princess Celestia.

"Right!" shouted the Mane 6. Everyone then stormed out of the castle heading for the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile back at the Crystal Empire...

"Please! We don't mean any ha-" spoke a green female pony before she was shot in the head with a laser and killed by Chance still laughing evilly. The adult female pony collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"Mommy!" shouted a young brown female filly with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She ran up to the lifeless body of her mother and began to sob softly. Chance walked up to the young filly with a psychopathic grin on his face.

"Aww, did I kill your mother? Don't be sad." said Chance grinning evilly and grabbing the young filly.

"Ahh! Let me go! Let me go!" screamed the young filly trying to kick her way out, but it was no use.

"Because wherever she is, you'll be joining her!" said Chance as his grin grew wider. He then fired another laser through the young filly's head, killing her. Chance then dropped the lifeless young filly on the ground. He then brushed off some of the blood that had gushed on him when he shot the young filly.

Chance then began to throw some red energy discs around, slicing buildings in half like butter and even dicing up some ponies like onions.

"Now, let's see whose next..." said Chance looking around still grinning evilly.

"Stop right there!" shouted a manly voice. Chance turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a whole army of guards standing in formation.

"Oh! It looks like we have some volunteers dressed up as royal guards! Hahahahaha!" said Chance grinning evilly.

"Surrender now being! Or you will be punished!" said the royal guard pointing his spear at Chance along with the others.

"Hahaha! Please, you insects have no idea who or what you're up against!" said Chance crossing his arms.

"CHARGE!" shouted the same royal guard with his spear pointing out. The crowd of guards began to charge at Chance, who wasn't even slightly worried.

"Ahhahahahaha! What do you expect those things to do to me?" laughed Chance with his arms still crossed.

"THIS!" shouted a different guard this time as he tried to stab Chance with the spear, but as soon as it impacted Chance, it broke into two like a stick. The guards attempted to do the same, but ended up with the same result. The remaining ones tried all together, but the outcome didn't change. Chance didn't budge, attempt to dodge or block, flinch, or even get scratched. He didn't even feel any of it! The guards were in complete shock at what just happened.

"Hahahahaha! I didn't even feel that! But now it's my turn!" said Chance as he extended his hand and prepared a red blast from it.

The crowd of guards grew wide eyed as they witnessed the red glowing ball about to become a blast. They had drips of sweat roll down their heads. Chance then fired the blast, blasting every guard in the crowd into oblivion. When the blast died out, literally, nothing was left of the guards. Shining Armor's jaw was as low as it could go. He felt shock and rage fill up inside him.

Chance looked over and saw Shining Armor still in his armor standing his ground along with another crowd of guards behind him.

"I hope that wasn't the strongest group of your pathetic guards. Because if it was, I'm afraid it's already game over for you all! Hahahahaha!" said Chance still standing at the same spot he was standing in while the other guards were attacking him.

"I promised my beautiful wife that I would protect this kingdom, and our adorable daughter." said Shining Armor preparing his spear.

"And I won't let a monster like you get in the way of any of that! You aren't getting away with any of this!" shouted Shining Armor. Chance began to laugh all over again.

"Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So what about your promise?! It was pretty idiotic to make a promise you can't even keep! Ohhohohohoho! Ohhohohohohohoho!" laughed Chance hysterically.

 **Yes guys that is the laugh Frieza makes in the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Super.** **I thought it would make Chance sound just a bit more** **like Frieza.**

"Grrr...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Shining Armor in rage. Him and the guards began to charge at Chance, who was still laughing. Every one of them tried to buck and stab Chance, but Chance literally felt nothing.

"Ohhohohohoho! Such a useless army of guards am I right?" laughed Chance as he remained still like a rock. Eventually, the guards grew tired and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Just...just what are you?" asked a guard struggling to look up.

"Your worst nightmare." said Chance as he prepared another blast in his hand with an evil grin. He then blasted the remaining guards into oblivion. All Shining Armor could do was watch as his entire army of guards were easily obliterated by an unknown heartless being.

"Hohoho! It's a real shame watching your fellow friends die in front of you isn't it?" said Chance walking up to Shining Armor, who was still lying on the ground in exhaustion.

In the distance, Flurry Heart was seen flying around in the air giggling.

"Flurry Heart don't!" shouted Shining Armor as he watched the baby alicorn flying around in circles still giggling. Chance looked up and saw Flurry Heart, then looked back down at Shining Armor.

"Is that the "adorable" daughter you were talking about?" asked Chance as he laughed evilly.

"Why?! What are you going to do?!" asked Shining Armor demanding an answer. He would rather die himself instead of Flurry Heart.

"Oh nothing. Just going to take a look at that amazing creature." said Chance flying up to Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart looked at Chance still giggling.

"Greetings little one." said Chance flying in front of Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to giggle as Chance looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" shouted Shining Armor from below. He wasn't going to trust Chance with Flurry Heart, especially after watching him carelessly murder countless lives already. From fillys to regular adult ponies.

"Well, you are quite a fascinating creature." said Chance grabbing Flurry Heart by the sides. Flurry Heart still giggled in joy.

"You put her down right now!" shouted Shining Armor slightly getting up. Chance just ignored with his evil grin getting wider and more sadistic. He had a brilliant idea for this baby alicorn.

 _"If I hold this little one captive, maybe I could get anything I want already. That's it! I'll hold this one captive and threaten to kill her unless these filthy creatures meet my demands!"_ thought Chance as he pulled Flurry Heart closer to him.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" shouted Shining Armor getting back up and giving Chance a rage glare.

"I don't recommend raising your voice at me unless you want your daughter along with yourself dead." said Chance giving Shining Armor a maniac smile.

"Grr...GIVE HER BACK TO ME OR ELSE I'LL-" shouted Shining Armor in rage, but he was interrupted by Chance's laughter.

"Ahhahahahaha! Ahha! Ahha! Ahhahahahahahaha! You'll what? Buck me in the face? Well, since you really think you have a chance against me, I'll go ahead and let you try. But if I get bored, I suppose I'll have to kill you and your daughter anyway!" said Chance grinning evilly back at Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to cry because Chance's smile began to scare her.

"Hahaha! I guess my evil grin can do a lot more than I thought! That's right! Fear me!" said Chance still evilly grinning at the now scared Flurry Heart. This sparked pure rage in Shining Armor. He definitely wasn't going to let Chance get away with scaring his daughter.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU SICK FREAK!" shouted Shining Armor in rage. He knew if he was going to save the kingdom, protect his daughter, and keep his promise, he was going to have to give Chance all he has left in him.

"Sure thing! I won't even try to stand my ground this time since you failed last time!" said Chance levitating down to the ground. As soon as he got to the ground...

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Shining armor in rage as he charged for Chance, who stood there still with an evil smirk on his face as he still held Flurry Heart still crying. Shining Armor began to charge harder and faster. Chance was confident that he could take him, but as soon as he collided with him...

KABOOM!

Chance began to fly back and collided into a building, forming a crater on impact. Shining Armor had managed to catch Flurry Heart just as Chance let go when he flew back. However, Shining Armor fell to the ground nearly unconscious. Flurry Heart began to giggle again on Shining Armor's back. However, Chance teleported right in front of the two laughing evilly. There wasn't even a scratch on him!

"Hehhehhehhehheh. Did you really think an attack like that would damage me? How pathetic." said Chance as he grinned at the nearly unconscious Shining Armor.

"You...monster..." Shining Armor managed to speak.

"And now look at you, drained of every last drop of energy." said Chance grabbing Flurry Heart and putting her aside. He then grabbed Shining Armor by the neck and flicked him on the nose, causing him to fly through a building and out the other end. Chance levitated above the building and pointed at Shining Armor.

"And now it's time to dispose of the vessel." said Chance preparing a laser from his index finger.

"Oh and some advice for you: Don't make promises you can't keep." said Chance with an evil smirk. He then fired the laser, striking Shining Armor in the chest, killing him.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what kind of creature is that daughter?" said Chance flying back over to Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart began to tear up as if she knew something bad had happened to her father. Chance just began to grin evilly at her again.

 **Oh no! Shining Armor and his army of guards have effortlessly been taken down by Chance! And the Mane 6 along with Discord and the princesses aren't even here yet! Will they save Flurry Heart from Chance? Can they defeat Chance? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Rewrite?

Hey guys, Pokemon Freak 100 here! I've been thinking. I have decided to come up with an OC that's the same race as Frieza to take Chance's place. I know I made Chance like Frieza, but since he's a saiyan like my character Lex, I think it would make more sense if he was a saiyan too. So should I make a revised version of this story or not? Let me know in the reviews!


End file.
